Small poultry parts have become popular as "finger foods" in that the parts such as wing segments are separated from the adjacent wing segments and the body of the bird and are prepared as small food items that are held by the hand while eating. The products have been successful in casual restaurants and in fast food restaurants and other places as hors d'ouerves and snack foods.
One of the problems with the poultry finger foods is that when the products are cooked, the person eating the cooked product as a finger food is likely to accumulate grease on his or her fingers. This requires additional attention by the person eating the product, such as requiring a napkin, handkerchief or towel for removing the grease from the fingers. This can be inconvenient when the person eating the snack food is able to use only one hand during the eating process, as when holding a glass, cup, or other object in the other hand.
It would be desirable to provide a cooked finger food formed of poultry parts which can be handled by the hand substantially without leaving a residue of grease on the fingers of the hand.